Love Melody
by AliceXxX
Summary: Everyone thought Leta had the perfect life. Her dad made enough money to live comfortably, she had an escape for when she was stressed(music), she had boys fawning over her, and she was about to start her junior year in high school. But she wanted something different. Little does she know her whole life is going to change. Full Summary Inside OCXCAS Rated T... for now...
1. School's Canceled

**Love Melody**

** Everyone thought Leta had the perfect life. Her dad made enough money to live comfortably, she had an escape for when she was stressed(music), she had boys fawning over her, and she was about to start her junior year in high school. But she wanted something different. She was bored of her quiet life in California. Little does she know her whole life is going to change. She meets her mother and a twin brother she never knew she had and is forced to move across the country to a small town called Amoris. Her and her brother have special abilities that the government are after. Only knowing what their parent have told them they are thrown into the world of My Candy Love.**

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first MCL fanfic. I've been playing for a while but i don't play everyday, i wish i could ^_^ i decided a fun little romance with a bit of action later on would be great. I really hope you like it! I'm pretty sure this is going to be a OCxCas Story, but i'm still debating... eh i'll start with that! Also, after a few chapters of this i'm going to start a story called "What Color is Love" in Gentry's point of view. But first i want to get this one on track! :) Well i hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One: School's Canceled**

_I watched as a woman with red hair just like mine talk frantically over the phone,_

_"Bu- But the kids! We can't do that to them!" she was in tears._

_"Micheal, the only way to ensure that is to-"_

_"No! I refuse to separate my children!"_

_a long pause._

_The woman fell to her knees and tears and finally said a word of agreement, she hung up the phone, threw and looked in my direction._

_"i love you, Leta. Don't forget that okay?" she said hugging my infant body, "But Mommy has to take Gentry..."_

_She got up and picked the baby next to me up and walked out the door._

**_Insiiide, what a wonderful caricature ooof, intimacy-_**

I turned off my alarm and lay back down on the bed.

That dream... I had it again. Who was that woman?

I crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. I blared my Falling in Reverse soundtrack.

I carefully washed my short, curly, blood red hair. That's one of the many peculiar things about me. My hair grows that color, it completely natural. Just as natural as my pitch black orbs for eyes. My skin was considerably pale, too. I looked like an evil character in a book. Don't get me wrong i'm always told how pretty i am but geeze thanks mom and dad!

I've lived with my dad as long as i can remember. He said my mom died when i was a baby, and that i have her lovely red hair and soft facial features. He said i also have her dazzling smile. I'm glad i have so much of my mother in me. But that's all he ever told me. Mom's sort of a touchy subject for him.

After doing all those other showerly things i grab a towel and start blow drying my hair and then find some clothes.

Today was going to be my first day as a junior. I'm attending De'Brouillard School Of The Arts other wise known as DBHS. I go to twelve classes a day. The five core classes(math, science, history, and lit3/English :/), which takes up four classes, and this year i'm taking Piano-iii Cello-iii Art i French-ii Spanish-ii Advanced Guitar-ii and Chorus-iii. I have a free period for lunch, thus making up my 12 classes.

The school paper states:

** School starts at promptly 6:45 a.m. Each class is around 42 minutes long. You have 3 minutes to get to each class. By the end of the school day it will be 4:00 p.m.**

Whoever thought of having 12 classes a day should go to sleep and never wake up, but no instead they wake US up at 5 in the morning! BLASPHEMY!

Anywho.. heh heh... anywho is a funny word.

I found our schools disgusting uniform, a green and light blue plaid skirt with a white shirt and navy blue blazer. Sure it would be cute if the green wasn't army green and some other indescribably gross green. With a completely unmatching navy blue blazer how could it get worse? Oh right, the mid calf socks with flat, black mary janes. A truly pitiful uniform.

I started down stairs for breakfast when i heard my dad talking on the phone. I'm not much of an eaves dropper but what said caught my attention.

"Janette, we've gone undisturbed for 16 years."

That's weird, mom's name was Janette...

"What? All of these years? How could they of-" my dads expression went from tired and relaxed to worried and frantic, "We have to get them away from us then. We'll send the-"

"Hey Daddy" I called, i don't know why but i felt that i should come in.

He cursed under his breath and mummbled a good bye to 'Janette'.

"Hey Lee, good morning."

"What was that all about?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"oh, okay." I gave him an 'i know better than that' look, but he disregarded it.

We just stood there for a second before the phone suddenly rang again scaring both me and my father. He grabbed for it. The voice on the other line was so loud i could hear it. There were a lot of screams and my dad was calling out the names Janette and Gentry. He rushed me to the car and said that we were leaving.

"Dad, i have school today, remember, first day?" i said just making sure i wasn't going have to go to school. mischievous me :3

"Sorry Lee, but today, schools canceled " With that he floored the engine and headed down the road with his cellphone still to his ear. I heard gun shots and Dad seemed to drive faster. I was wondering why no cops were out, we were going over 100 mph! after maybe three hours we pulled up to house that looked like it had just been robbed and my dad told me to stay in the car.

After five minutes i got curious and went inside. The whole house was a mess. I saw a few unconscious men.

"What the hell happened her?" i mummbled out loud

I walked around until i found a stair case to the basement and i swear i could hear something coming from down there. I made my way down a peered around the corner and i saw the woman from my dream laying passed out and beaten up on the ground, i covered my mouth to suppress a scream. i saw another person, a boy around my age with jet black hair and these eyes that seemed to match my hair. He was fighting with a man who had a knife. I saw my father with a gash in his arm and stomach. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I noticed that the boy who looked a lot like my father was starting to loose.

My father called out, "No, Gentry!" Just as the man was about to try and cut the boys throat i felt my body acting on it own.

_i have to save him_

i pushed the boy from the mans grasp earning me deep cut across my left cheek.

"Little bitch" the man called and raised the knife once again. i closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came.

I opened eyes and saw that my father had stabbed the man in the chest. He looked hurt and angry, a look along the lines of blind rage. My father started kicking the man.

"Don't you lay a fucking _finger_ on my Leta!" He screamed. I got up and pulled him away from the man with the help of the boy who i assumed was Gentry. I pulled out my phone and called for medical attention.

I looked up after i got off the phone and saw Gentry staring at me like i was some sort of a goddess. I started to feel self conscious.

"Why are you staring at me like that, it's weird."

"You-You're Leta, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I was now in a bad mood.

A)I just cut in the cheek, which was still heavily bleeding

B) I have to see my dad in this horrifying state

c) I have a weird kid staring at me

and most importantly:

D) I didn't get my breakfast this morning -_-

"Oh, um, I'm Gentry. I'm your- uh- brother." He said cautiously.

. . .

what?

Me, having a brother? No, that doesn't make since.

"I think you're mistaken, sorry."

"No, you're that man's daughter right?"

"Y- yeah..."

"He's my dad, too."

. . .

what?

what?

whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?

"S-Stop lying" i stuttered.

"He's not lying Lee, He's your brother, your twin at that." My dad said with pain edging his voice.

WHAT?!

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter! This is just to get it started! And also i was in a hurry writing this. I have to go somewhere, a place called home -_- I'd much rach go to Amoris though, and marry half the boys there... Whoops just had a weird fantasy that shant tell you about! Have a wonderful day night thing! What ever time a day it is for good... time of day to you! **

**~_-AliceXxX-_~**


	2. Welcome To Amoris

Love Melody

**AN: I am so sorry it took so long to answer back! Ch. 1 was posted a few weeks before school ended so stupid exams kept me from updating and then once exams were over summer started so I spent a week of selfish fun time with my mother **** and then I got strep throat which leads us to today! A healthy AliceXxX stands (well sits with feet on desk and keyboard in lap) in front of you! Sorry none of the beautiful boys have come in yet! Trust me they will, and if it helps any Gentry's pretty sexy in my mind! Here I'll show you *send mental image* Well anyways I know you've been waiting for ugh like ugh everrrr (preppy high school voice… random sorry) so here it is!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Welcome To Amoris

Third Person P.O.V.

Leta stood there with a blank expression for what seemed to the others an eternity. Finally she let out a humorless laugh, turned around and walked outside. The paramedic loaded her up but she didn't say a single word. They kept questioning her about the incident but all she did was point to the stairs.

* * *

Leta's P.O.V.

_I watched as a woman with red hair just like mine talks frantically over the phone,_

_"Bu- But the kids! We can't do that to them!" she was in tears._

_"Micheal, the only way to ensure that is to-"_

_"No! I refuse to separate my children!"_

_A long pause._

_The woman fell to her knees and tears and finally said a word of agreement; she hung up the phone, threw and looked in my direction._

_"I love you, Leta. Don't forget that okay?" she said hugging my infant body, "But Mommy has to take Gentry..."_

_She got up and picked the baby next to me up and walked out the door._

* * *

My dream- no, it was reality; not a dream, but a memory kept running through my mind. But that's impossible. I was a baby, how could I have remembered something like that?

This was all a joke. A sick joke. I was probably still back home in bed sleeping in. My mind punishing me for over sleeping. But it felt real. I have a _brother._ And my mom is actually alive! I should be filled with joy right now. But all I feel is confusion.

I don't know how but somehow I ended up in the ambulance. They were asking me questions but I couldn't find the voice to answer them. They drove me and my… family to the hospital. I just sat in there like I had no purpose for a whole day. I didn't speak, eat, or move barely. Later Gentry came into my room and I heard the nurse describe my "problem" to him. She said shock, I say "over thinking- things-so-calm-the-hell-down"

"Hey" A voice interrupted my thoughts. Now that I really look at him he had the same black hair as my father, and same soft facial features I have. He really does look just like my apart from hair and eye color. "Hello?"

"h- Hi." The nurse's head whipped up.

"Did she just speak?" what? Did she think I was mute?

"Yeah, I talk all the time. Unless I'm thinking. That kind of hard to do when you have doctors up your ass though." It came out more angrily than jokingly.

Gentry simply laughed, "Well you sure are nice, just like Mom." He smiled and then grimaced.

MY eyes lit up at the word "mom", "Mom? How is she? Or… well, who is she? Am I really like her? W-wait is she okay?"

She's in bad condition but she'll be fine." He paused, "She's really random and cool, cooler than all the other kids' moms. She gets ill at other people easily if they don't choose the right words, and she plays music very well!" he hesitated before saying, "Mom never really told me what he was like. I didn't even know he existed til maybe a week ago. So… um could you tell me who our Dad is?"

"He's an ass." Gentry looked shocked and horrified by the idea. I busted out laughing, "Y- you're face! It was priceless!" I took a moment to catch my breath and wipe away the tear from my soar cheek, "I was just kidding. Yeah, he's strict and practically forced me to go to an elite school and study like I had no social life, which I don't, but you don't know that… well, now you do but that's beside the point. Okay now I'm really off subject." He laughed.

"Yupp, definitely like Mom."

I giggled, "Anyways, He's the kind of guy who you'd ask a question and he'd know the answer before you finished. But if it's a Saturday at anytime between 11 a.m. and 6 p.m. he likes to kidnap you and take you to movies, amusement parks, and weird questionable places."

A memory of my dad and I going to one of those questionable places popped into my head.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Daddy, where are we?" my fourteen year old self looked up at a dark building.

"Look at the sign silly goose! It's obviously a haunted house." My dad looked like a woman who had just won the lottery. Literally, he was dressed up in an extravagant gown with long black curls going down his back. He had plenty of fake diamonds and other jewels all over him.

"Dad, it's the middle of July. Haunted houses don't come 'til October. This place looks a bit sketchy to me. And where the hell and why the hell did you buy that costume? My dad tried his best at a lady pout but gave in.

"Watch your language okay? And I bought from the neighbor's garage sale! Specifically for this!"

"There's no one here." His face became blue as he saw the closed sign on the door. I turned to walk away, "I guess we'd better go home, okay dad?" I waited and then looked back only to see him yanking on the door, "Dad!" I cried out as he nearly broke the door off the hinges.

"What do ya know? It opened!" He exclaimed and walked in. I chased after him. Just as my hand touched his wrist a ghostly figure jumped at my face I screamed and ran into my dad's chest. He just pulled me along.

"Isn't this amazing, Lee?" Suddenly a large creepy man stepped in front of us and growled. It sent shivers up our spines, "Very realistic, eh?"

"Have you come to join us?" He smiled creepily. I felt something slither around my leg. Dread washed over me and I froze. I couldn't look down, I couldn't tell my dad. All I could do was stand there in fear.

Another man came from behind and grabbed at my arm. The thing that slithered pulled my feet above my hand. I discovered it was yet another creepy man, this one tall and lanky. I was about to be pulled away when my dad finally noticed. Anger and fear filled his eyes as he snatched me from them and ran. I could practically feel my soul leaving me. Yup, never going in there again.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

"Leta? Oh wait I don't even know what to call you!" He seemed to be over thinking it a lot.

"Lee."

"What?" He stared blankly.

"You can call me Lee. What do I call you?"

He pointed to himself with a questioning look, "Umm well Mom cells me Jen" He paused, "But you don't have to call me that if you don't want to, I mean I want you to, don't get me wrong, but if you don't want to then you don't have to-"

"That's a cool name… Jen" I smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Lee" I swear the corners of his mouth were to his ears, it was so cute! My little/big brother.

"Hey, um are you older or younger than me?"

"Mom says I'm younger." He blushed.

"Yay! I have a little brother!" I giggled and hugged him.

"Yeah, an amazing, awesome, totally handsome little brother." He tried on a model face but ended up with him looking constipated and my laughing my ass off. They let me leave the room since I seemed fine. And we both went to my parent's hospital room only to find it empty.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked looking around as if they were hiding in the corner or something.

"I don't know. They were her before I went to your room…" He looked utterly confused.

I noticed a piece of paper on the bed. I picked up and read:

_Dear Lee and Jen,_

_ We have decided to let you guys live on your own! Ask no questions and stick together your plane tickets are under the covers. Don't tell the nurses. Just take them and go to the airport. The silver Impala out front is the car you'll take to the air port. BE safe and call us only once a month at 855-555-5555. We're sorry to leave so sudden but we need. We'll explain later. We love you!_

_ Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I gave the piece of paper to Jen, grabbed the plane tickets, and dragged him out of the room. If there's one thing I know, it's that if my dad needed to get out of something so bad, it meant it was serious. I saw a woman with pink hair and a fairy costume leaned against a silver Chevrolet Impala.

"Het Jen!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly, "And hi, Leta is it?"

"Auntie?" Jen looked very surprised. I nudged him in the ribs.

"No questions."

"Oh, right. Then let's go Auntie."

"Okay!" She seemed like an all around bubbly person. I've seen her in a picture before. In Mom and Dad's wedding picture she's the lady standing next to my mom in a Cinderella gown.

We drove to the airport and boarded our plane with… (I'll just call her auntie since I don't know her name…) Auntie. I fell asleep and didn't wake up 'til people were getting off the plane! We drove a little bit more after that in a pink Volkswagen. I stifled a yawn as we drove past a sign

WELCOME TO AMORIS

* * *

**AN: Alright sorry it got all sloppy and rushed, I'm tired its midnight and I want to go to sleep, but hey how can it get any worse? We're bringing in the beautiful boys next chapter! I own nothing but a few characters and the most of the plot. The games events will be thrown in but not super duper focused on… unless I want them to be focused on, tough shit for you lol well I am tired, Good night/morning/day/noon/afternoon/evening/cheese wait what?**


	3. Princess

**Love Melody**

**Chapter 3: Princess**

**AN: Hello My dear fanfictioners**** I've decided to become evil! I will only update chapters if I get reviews! I don't want to write a story for myself (well actually I kind of do, I don't know what happens yet either ^.^) But that's beside the point! If I don't get at least THREE reviews on a chapter after this one, I will not update for a month or so. Writers have to be motivated, am I right? Well anyways I think you'll be glad to know that the boys will most likely come in during this chapter (I haven't written it yet, but I'm about to!). Even I am excited for this! I can't decide who I want to pair her up with… I guess I'll just go with the flow of the river of carefreeness! Anyways here's your quick update**

* * *

WELCOME TO AMORIS

_Amoris? Where the hell is that?_

WE drove a little while longer. I saw nothing but trees. Great, I've been moved to a hick town. But as we drove a few more miles I saw a beautiful body of water; crystal clear and right along a sandy beach. As we curved left I could see the small town, nearly the whole thing. It was cute. There was a little shop around the right curve on the right. On the left was a huge building and I mean _huge._

"What is that building Auntie?" My brother took the words from my mouth.

"Ahh, that's Sweet Amoris High School. It's where you'll be attending your junior year, right? You are both juniors?"

"Yes ma'am." I said excitedly.

We turned right by this cute little jewelry shop. I saw a small little neighborhood of apartment buildings. There were about four in each building.

"This is where you'll be staying. I'm sorry about you not being able to come live with me, but I myself have a two bedroom house with one bathroom, plus its about 45 miles from here so it's very inconvenient for the two of you!" she gave a sympathetic face that was absolutely adorable! She reminded me of a small child.

"Umm, in the same apartment, or different ones?" I piped up.

"You will be in the same one. But don't worry about space. There are actually only two apartments in each building, so you get the whole upstairs if I remember correctly."

My jaw dropped. I thought it had four. It sure is big to only have two living spaces.

"Well I've got to go to work now, sorry! I must leave you hear to fend for yourself but here's a gift for each of you! Use it well." She hollered as she pretty much dumped us out of the car.

"B-bye." My brother and I stammered back simultaneously. We both gasped in shock as we looked down at the envelopes she had given each of us. Mine contained a thousand dollars and a letter.

_Leta, this is for clothes, furniture, jewelry, and whatever else you may need! Spend wisely!_

_ Love, Your Auntie!_

My brother's said something similar. We looked up at the building.

"Ready?" he asked.

"More than I'll ever be, I guess." I smiled over at him.

* * *

I have until the end of this weekend to get all of this unpacked. My dad sent some money and a to-do list to me. It read:

_Leta's To-Do List:_

_Buy a bed- $ 450 + bedding- $60_

_Buy a dresser, nightstand, and desk- $405_

_Buy computer- $700_

_Buy a new phone(required)- $400 (half for the phone and other half for first bill)_

_Buy food- $300_

_Buy anything I forgot/luxuries- $2000_

_Total: $4,315.00_

_Enjoy._

So far I had bought everything I needed to stay here. As for number six on the list though, I had already used some of it, not all, but some… okay well most of it. I bought a Yamaha Pacifica 510 for around $500; a cheep piano keyboard for about $70; a cello off line for about $300; and a micro phone and stand off eBay for around $30, putting me at… $1,100. Pretty good for me.

Auntie had taken care of the furniture for the rest of the apartment (bathroom stuff, living room, etc.) so we were good to go. I just had to fold up all of my new clothes and put them in my new dresser. That's really fun to say.

A couple days passed and Jen and I settled in nicely. Right now I'm laying in my comfortable black saffron platform bed, engulfed in my warm white covers and red sheets with my head on some incredibly comfy grey pillows. I didn't plan to leave this spot. Not even if that stupid alarm was going off. Who cares about school… oh yeah, I do.

I climbed out of bed wishing I wasn't such a nerd and ran into my desk nearly knocking over my monitor and Sims games collection. I stumbled over to the bathroom to get ready for school. I did my showerly things and now more awake walked over to my dresser. I picked out my black rainbow t-shirt and leather jacket along with my red daisy dukes. After I got dressed I put on my green biker mittens and rainbow bracelet. I decided my black Victorian boots would go with my outfit better than the blue pumps.

I looked in the mirror and noticed my scar on my left cheek. That seemed so long ago yet it was less than three weeks before. My hair also caught my attention. I glanced at the clock and decided an hour was more than enough time; I grabbed my scissors and started my yearly hair cut.

Finally. Nice, short and curly. The whole long curly hair doesn't really please me. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I saw Jen cooking breakfast so I looked at him like he was an angel. He turned and noticed me.

"Yes, you can have some." He laughed fixing me a plate.

"Thank you!"

I was about to dig in when I heard him say with a blush, "It's the least I could do for the person who saved my life." He paused and I sort of laughed it off.

"Eh, it was noth-"

"It wasn't nothing. And I have yet too properly thank you, so thanks Lee." He said interrupting me.

"Well then you're welcome." I smiled and refocused my attention on my food.

We continued our breakfast in silence before we headed off to school together. The walk wasn't too far so we got there quickly. Walking through the front doors I couldn't help but notice how pretty the courtyard was, the garden especially. It's too bad I'm allergic to its beauty.

My brother and I wandered around hopelessly for about ten minutes before we ran into an elderly lady dressed in pink.

"Why aren't you students in class?" She said in a gentle yet stern voice.

"U- u-um, you s-see. M-my sister and I a-are-"he stammered out awkwardly.

"My brother and I are new here, it's our first day." I interrupted him confidently.

"Ah, I see. Well then you should probably go so Nathaniel, our student body president. He'll have your schedule and help you make sure your registration is complete. He's in the student council room, right over there." She pointed to the room across the hall.

Before I could answer she walked off. I turned to Jen, "So you're a bit nervous?" I laughed.

"No! I am not, I-I just I don't know."

"U-u-u-u-u-u-u-um, y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-see. M-m-my s-sister and and I-"

"Shut up! I wasn't that bad" He blushed madly, "was I?"

"Not quite, "I laughed, "But almost."

"How about you go see Nathaniel. You seem better with the authorities than me. I just get in trouble around them."

"Yeah, I know. On the way to Amoris you just so happen to lose your temper with a cop at the gas station. Luckily we were able to pull of the oh-don't-mind-her-she's-mentally-challenged act like the one from Aladdin." He chuckled.

"So you'll go?" I asked disregarding the bad memory.

"Yeah just give me all of your things, photo ID, et cetra." I handed him all that boring school stuff and headed out to the courtyard to listen to some music.

All was going great until I accidentally bumped into something hard. A wall maybe? Man maybe the cop scene from a few days ago really wasn't an act.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" An angry boy with the same hair color as mine snapped. I visibly flinched but quickly regained my composure.

I narrowed my eyes, "I think instead of yelling at me you should be apologizing, dumbass; It was your fault anyways." What had I just said? I don't talk like that. The boy seemed equally as shocked.

"Whatever" His attitude did this flip once he actually looked at me, "Sorry, but do I know you?"

"Umm no, sorry for my outburst though, let's start over real quick, okay?" I suggested with my sweet smile my mom gave me.

"Sure" He said indifferently, crossing his arms.

"Hi, I'm new." I tilted my head to the side a little bit.

"So what?" He said smirking.

I put on a pout, "Are you always this nice?" but I ended up smirking back.

"_Especially _with the cute new students." His smirk widen in amusement as I became flustered, "I'm Castiel."

"For now I'm just going to skip over your first comment, I'm Leta, but you can call me Lee." I said blushing wildly.

"You should have asked if you weren't ready for the answer, little girl." I frowned.

"My name's not little girl" I crossed my arm and tried to look mad but failed epically.

"Yeah, I guess _princess_ suits you better." I was about to speak, "Well, I'll see you later, princess." He turned around and waved.

I just stomped my foot in frustration. But I guess being called a nickname by him wasn't _that _bad.

* * *

I was walking through the hallway when once again I ran into another person. Bad habit I need to break. I looked up and saw golden hair and eyes. He was dressed a lot like how my brother dresses. Nice shirt, khaki pants, only difference was my brother didn't wear a tie.

"Can you please watch where you're going?" I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh, y-yes. I'm sorry!" great, now I felt bad.

"No, sorry it was my fault. Hey are you Nathaniel by any chance?" he sure did look like a student body president.

"Yes, I am. Is there something you need?" At the mention of his post he straightened out.

"My brother, Gentry, came to see you. Did you guys get it all settled?"

"Yes, we did. I guess that means you're Leta." His voice changed to admiration, "It said on your file you went to that prestigious school!"

"Ah, yes. Trust me; it's not what it's cut out to be!" I remembered the many classes and long days. I almost died…. Twice!

"Oh really? That's too bad." He looked disappointed.

"Yeah, well can you tell me where my brother ran off to?"

"He went to apply for the art club. I believe he got the last spot, too. Now the only clubs left are basketball and gardening.

"Well I'll be avoiding the clubs as much as possible then!" I laughed, "I'm allergic to flower baring plants and I'm no good at sports."

"Same goes for me." He laughed, "But I have student council so"

"Hey princess," a familiar voice called. I felt my heart rate speed up, what the _hell? "_Or do you want to continue your conversation with _Mr. Perfect?"_ his voice had hints of anger and… jealousy?

"I'm coming Cas." I replied, "Sorry Nathaniel, see you around!" He frowned as I ran off.

"Have fun with Mr. Snob?" Castiel sneered.

I giggled, "If I didn't know any better I'd say this stranger I met only thirty minutes ago, was jealous!"

"No, I just don't get why you'd want to hang out with that uptight president." He blushed a little bit.

"Well to be honest, I don't. We carried out a very awkward conversation. I wanted to know where my brother was." I was explaining myself?

"Oh, good. Wait, you have a brother?"

"Yeah, we look just alike in facial features but swap the hair and eyes." Speaking of eyes, his were a cold charcoal grey, but they were a bit comforting too.

"Oh yeah, I saw him. He looked like a darker version of Nathaniel to me so I didn't think I'd like him." He said thoughtfully.

"Nah, he's not like Nathaniel… I don't think" I started to second guess myself. I haven't known him very long.

"You don't… think? Shouldn't you know?"

"I guess I should know about my twin shouldn't I? I don't think he's like Nat."

"Anyways I had something to tell you." He seemed bored of the subject so he just moved on to the next.

"And that something is?" I smiled at him.

Blushing he said, "Just come to the courtyard during your free period."

My eyes widened, "I don't have my schedule, my brother does!"

Castiel smirked and grabbed my arm, "Guess this is your free period then."

* * *

**AN: It is 3:30 a.m. and I'm only a little tired! THIS IS TORTURE! I WANT SLEEP. Anyways, soooooooo what'd you guys think? Do I have any Castiel fans out there? Or do I need her to go to someone else? BTW Leta has a strange personality. She's like her mother, it randomly changes. So that explains her rudeness to Castiel, or maybe he just has that effect on her *WINK WINK ;)* Anyways again, remember, three reviews or you have to wait a month! The action will come in later. Right now I'm getting her relationships all set, you'll see why later… I think. I haven't written or planned it yet, but I assume as a reader… oh you know what I mean! Anyways I'd like to thank those of you who favorite my story, it made me all happy and fuzzy on the inside! On another note, I should at least try to go to sleep, Good night/day/hotdog(?) I'm tired lol**


End file.
